On construction sites, a common cause of injuries is heavy handheld tools (e.g. wrench or crowbar) being dropped by workers from heights which strike their co-workers below. There are a number of existing prior art solutions including specialized tools having built in attachment points. However, such tools may be expensive, difficult to find, or simply unavailable. Other prior art solutions rely on attachments that may not be secure, resulting in the possibility that they may not be effective.
What is needed is a solution which provides an adaptable, secure attachment point for a wide variety of tools at a relatively low cost.